


Incident

by loadbearinonion



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaYama Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loadbearinonion/pseuds/loadbearinonion
Summary: KakaYama Week 2020 Day 1 Modern AU/Office AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in KakaYama week, and my first fanfiction ever. I am really trying to challenge myself so I decided to start with a 100 word drabble. I hope you enjoy. I will be participating all week. Please comment if you feel so inclined :)

Kakashi had enough of Tenzo's insubordination. 

"I'm his boss, if I want a report at midnight he better damn well do it!" His slightly younger assistant had been assigned to their sales team straight out of college. Kakashi remembered how those doe eyes, larger than saucers, had drank everything in. "He was so eager then." His anger abated slightly at the fond memories. They were often paired together because they worked so well off of each other. Tenzo would set the clients up, and Kakashi's charisma knocked them down.

A frown creased his lips. "But that was before the incident."


End file.
